MAZE RUNNER ZONA LETAL
by patriot117
Summary: Thomas, Brenda y demás personas Inmunes que lograron sobrevivir a los acontecimientos del cuartel general de CRUEL ahora viven en una comodidad que jamas pensaron podría existir en el mundo actual donde la llamarada esta exterminando a toda la población mundial. Sin embargo, lejos del paraíso donde viven aun hay gente que tiene planes y poder para llevarlos acabo.


**El universo de Maze Runner no me pertenece y esto es solo por puro hobbie.**

* * *

**MAZE RUNNER**

**ZONA LETAL**

**1**

Esas últimas palabras que no puedo terminar de escuchar, esa voz desquebrajándose ante un inmenso esfuerzo por brotar de su boca y aquella mirada llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento lo perseguían todas las noches. Esa no fue la excepción, Thomas se levanto agitado mientras sudaba frío, su pecho iba en un vaivén acelerado y sus ojos estaban perdidos en la puerta de madera que tenía enfrente. La última imagen de Teresa lo perseguía; yaciendo en el suelo aplastada por un gran pedazo de techo. Sintió como una calida mano se posaba por su hombro de forma tranquila y pausada bajo hasta su pecho que disminuía de intensidad en su movimiento. Entorno la mirada hasta que se topo con unos hermosos ojos que mantenían un brillo especial por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, pero, que detonaban tristeza y preocupación. Brenda pregunto algo que el joven no alcanzo a entender, aun tenia el rostro de Teresa muy vivo en su mente.

— Thomas, ¿te encuentras bien? — al final logro escuchar la pregunta que suponía le había repetido ya varias veces.

— Si, solo fue una pesadilla — fue lo único que logro decir.

— De nuevo Teresa, ¿cierto? — Thomas no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la expresión dolida pero a la vez comprensiva de su novia.

Asintió y no dijo mas, no sabia como reaccionar a pesar de que casi todas las noches de los últimos meses fueran igual. Brenda dejo escapar un largo suspiro y sin separar su mano del pecho de su novio lo condujo de nuevo al suelo que ocupaban de cama. Thomas se quedo mirando el techo sin expresión alguna mientras Brenda colocaba su cabeza en su pecho justo a lado de su mano. Estando de nuevo en la realidad le venia de lo mejor sentirla cerca, poder sentir que aun le quedaba algo en ese mundo podrido.

— No importe cuanto tiempo pase — Brenda hablo con una voz llena de compasión y si no se equivocaba lleno de amor.— Yo estaré junto a ti hasta que superes todo lo ocurrido.

Thomas no encontró palabras para expresar su alegría y gratitud, lo único que logro atinar hacer fue colocar su mano alrededor de los hombros de la joven y la abrazo de la manera más tierna que pudo.

— Trata de dormir, mañana será un día muy ocupado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando se pudo escuchar la ligera respiración de la joven que por fin cedía al sueño algo que para Thomas como cada que tenia esa pesadilla ya no le resultaba fácil, de hecho, le daba miedo cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir por temor a soñar con Teresa, Newt ó Chuck quienes se turnaban su aparición cada noche. El tiempo trascurrió sin que supiera cuento había sido desde que le despertó la pesadilla, sintiendo como su cuerpo no soportaba mas sus ojos se comenzaron a borrar teniendo aun en su mente la imagen de Teresa.

— Lo siento tanto — fue lo único que logro articular antes de volver a perderse en el sueño.

**¡Bienvenidos a todos los habitantes! **

**Bueno esta historia que he iniciado como verán la pienso hacer como la continuación de La Cura Mortal ya que algo en mí al terminar este ultimo libro (Que me ha gustado) me ha dejado con cierta amargura y cabos sueltos. La trilogía me ha fascinado en especial los dos primero libros, sin embargo, como dije hay cabos sueltos que me han impedido que el tercer libro terminara por llenarme. Por consiguiente lo que quiero es llenar esos espacios con mis locas ideas. Pero bueno eso lo irán descubriendo conforme avance este fic, el cual espero les llegue a gustar.**

**Se que este capitulo es corto, pero, como en el libro habrá capítulos largos y otros cortos. Espero les guste y espero sus reviews.**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
